Expecting
by DarkHeart9397
Summary: After having a hectic on-again, off-again relationship, Jinx and Wally have been together for a full year. Then, an unexpected surprise shakes up their lives, potentially cementing their relationship permanently. They need all the support they can get from their family and friends. Wrote by Dark Deviant.
1. Chapter 1

The phone rang as Wally held it to his ear; his fingers thrumming on the table so fast all Jinx heard was one drawn out drum beat. She jumped when he bolted straight up in his seat. "Aunt Iris! Is Uncle Barry home?" There was a pause and Jinx could just hear the sound of talking through the phone. She felt like she was going to be sick...again. "Great! Yep, I'll be right over." He hung up his phone and put it on the table. There was a flash of movement and next thing Jinx knew, Wally was standing there as Kid Flash, his street clothes replaced by his uniform.

"I take it he's home?" Jinx urged herself not to run straight into the bathroom and vomit.

"Yep. You sure you don't wanna come with?" He looked at her with concern; her usually gray pallor had a greenish tinge to it.

Jinx shook her head, "I'm not sure I'm up for more disapproving hero faces." She kept remembering the look his uncle gave her when Wally had brought her to a family dinner at the Allen household. Just the thought of it brought the bile rising up in her throat.

"Well, okay. I'll be back, quick as a flash," he kissed her on the forehead as she rolled her eyes. She closed her eyes against the onslaught of wind that came as he rushed out the door.

Sighing she glanced towards her stomach, "I wonder if it's genetic." Superspeed was one thing she wasn't sure she could ever get used to.

* * *

Wally reveled in the wind that dragged through his hair as he ran. It wasn't far from Keystone to Central, but even a short run cooled his nerves enough that the thought of telling the people who raised him he had knocked up his ex-villainess girlfriend wasn't making him sick to his stomach anymore. That is, until he saw their house on the horizon. He hasn't been aware that his run had slowed until a car passed him easily. Sighing and shaking away his feeling of dread, Wally sped back to his normal pace, the red and yellow blur startling the driver of the car that had passed him. He didn't bother to knock and instead just ran inside. They knew he was coming. He passed through the doorway and barreled straight into his uncle's waiting arms.

"Wally!" He hugged his uncle back, unsure if he'd ever get used to being as tall as him, "getting a little big to be Kid Flash aren't you?" Barry held him at arm's length, taking in his red hair and azure eyes.

Wally chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I'm not really a kid anymore."

"Wally," he turned and saw the smiling face if his Aunt Iris, "I missed you," she wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug.

"I missed you both too," it hadn't been that long since they'd seen each other, but they had always been a close family.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Barry raised an eyebrow as Wally pulled off his mask and sat on the couch.

"She's sick," Wally felt his butterflies come back as they sat down on the chairs in the room, giving him their full attention.

"Aw, that's too bad, I really enjoyed talking to her last time," he knew Iris was being genuine when she said that. They had gotten along at that dinner. It made him wish he could've convinced Jinx to come along.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you guys about," Wally looked at them both, blue eyes shining with worry.

"Did you guys break up?" Barry leaned forward in his chair and Wally knew he was thinking about how he was going to tell the League they no longer had to worry about his ward led astray.

"No," Wally took a deep, shuddering breath. It was now or never, "Jinx is pregnant."

There was silence in the room, punctuated only by the whoosh of air at one point. Wally looked up from the floor to see their reactions. Iris was sitting in stunned silence and Barry was...gone. Wally's jaw dropped, "Aunt Iris, where's Uncle Barry?"

"What?" Iris looked over at the now empty chair, "Shit. Wally I'd get home if I were you."

"He wouldn't do that would he?" Her raised eyebrow was all the answer he needed to get him pulling on his mask and rushing out the door.

* * *

Jinx stepped out of the bathroom and groaned. She saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye and assumed it was her favorite speedster, "I feel terrible and it's all your fault," She collapsed on the couch, pink hair cascading over the edge of the cushions.

"Takes two to tango darling," she heard the unmistakable click of a shotgun being cocked and sat up on her elbows, pink eyes wide as she stared down the barrel of a shotgun. She glanced past and saw the red cowl of the Flash behind the weapon.

"Uh, Mr. Allen?"

"Have you ever heard of a shotgun wedding, Jinx?"

"Um, of course, but isn't it usually the father of the girl pointing the shotgun at the guy that got her pregnant?"

"Well, not in this circumstance. You're gonna make an honest man out of my nephew. My great nephew or niece isn't being born out of wedlock. Plus I don't want you running back to the villain life and taking that baby with you, so I'd start thinking of wedding plans if I were you sweetheart."

"Uncle Barry, stop!" Wally screeched to a halt in between Jinx and his uncle, his boots leaving skid marks on the apartment floor.

"I'm just making sure she does the right thing by you, Wally," Barry lowered the gun, but kept his eyes trained on Jinx, following every movement she made.

"What? She's the one who's pregnant here!" Wally looked at his uncle like he was crazy.

"I know, and I'm not letting that baby get taken into the villain life," he glared at the sorceress.

"Uncle Barry, we will get married, and the baby will be raised with two hero parents. Where did you even get a gun anyway?"

"Took it off some no good thug on the way," Barry seemed to relax, "I'll let Bruce know. You were always his favorite sidekick besides Robin, I'm sure he'd love to host your wedding at Wayne Manor." Barry disappeared before either of them could respond. Jinx just ran to the bathroom and puked, her fear coming out of her body just like everything else had been lately.

"Well, looks like we're getting married," Jinx looked up to see Wally leaning against the door jamb, a smirk on his face.

Jinx rolled her eyes, "ugh, and I thought the H.I.V.E. five were a crazy family."


	2. Chapter 2

"Richard!" the sharp whisper punctuated the air of his bedroom. Dick's blue eyes snapped open, a quick fist darting out to attack the intruder. Wally was across the room before it even got close. "Dick! It's me! Wally!"

Dick sighed heavily, "Jesus, Wally, I could have killed you!"

Wally chuckled, "Have to catch me first."

Dick rolled his eyes, "What do you want Wally?"

"I need a favor from you," at the raised eyebrow, Wally continued, "I need a best man for my wedding…."

Blue eyes widened at him, "What?" He sat up in bed, walking over to the redhead, a much more intimidating sight than it once was now that he was Nightwing.

"My, um, wedding…to my pregnant bride…Jinx."

The sharp bark of laughter startled Wally and he looked up from his cowering to see the doubled over figure of his best friend. "Oh. My. God! I thought I was the sex fiend out of all of us! At least I know how to use birth control!"

"Shut up, Dick! I know how to prevent pregnancy," Wally crossed his arms, turning away and pouting.

"Obviously not well enough," Dick clutched his stomach, wiping tears from his eyes as his laughter continued.

"Just, forget it. I'll go ask Roy or Donna," he went to leave, but was stopped by a strong hand on his upper arm.

"Wally, wait. I'm sorry, it's just, I expected Roy to fuck up and get a villain pregnant, but this is just…weird."

"I'm not like Roy, I'm dealing with my mistake!"

Dick shrugged, "Lian has a good set of parents."

"One of them is a fish!"

"Garth is not a fish…and since when was Jinx a mistake to you?" He raised his eyebrows at the speedster.

Wally sighed, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Dick put his hands up, placating the angry redhead, "Have you told the others yet?"

"No, you're my best friend Dick. You're the first person I told after Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris…although with Barry knowing, I'm sure Hal Jordan knows."

"Probably. Any idea where you're going to have the wedding?"

Wally looked up at Dick through his long eyelashes, giving him puppy dog eyes, "I had an idea, but I need some help getting the venue."

Dick sighed heavily, rolling his eyes, "You want to use Wayne Manor don't you?"

Wally stuck out his bottom lip, clasping his hands together, "Pwease?"

"I'll talk to Bruce for you," Dick looked at his buzzing cell phone, "Well, I would if he didn't already know."

Wally made to leave, "Oh, shit."

"Uh, I'd stay here if I were you. It'll only be worse if he has to look for you, and you know he'll find you." Dick answered his phone, "Hello?"

_"I'm coming to Titan's Tower!"_ Dick pulled the phone away from his ear, Batman's loud voice heard clearly by Wally.

Wally's eyes looked panicked, "How does he know I'm here?"

Dick shrugged, "He's Batman. You're probably gonna want to eat something before he gets here. You know, fuel up before you have to run for your life."

"Why is everyone acting like me having a baby is so horrible?"

Dick put on his uniform, placing the mask over his eyes, "It's not _you_!"

Wally looked down at the carpet, "oh…"

He followed Nightwing out into the living room, wondering if he should change into his uniform as well. Dick walked straight to the kitchen and began preparing some food for the speedster, "So, where's Jinx?"

"At home."

"What? No family to brag to?"

"No. Why are you such a dick?"

Dick laughed, whisking about a dozen eggs into a batter, "I guess because it's my namesake."

"Why are you mixing up so much waffle batter?"

Dick rolled his eyes as Wally's ADHD got the better of him, "To feed you and my gluttonous team."

"Jeez, how many waffles can you guys eat?"

Dick grinned, "Well, Starfire has nine stomachs, so, you take a good guess."

"Right," Wally looked nervously at the time on his phone, "when will he get here?"

Dick shrugged, "Depends on if he's flying from Gotham or using a Watchtower transporter."

"You have a transporter to the Watchtower here?" He felt his heart begin to beat even faster than normal.

"Cyborg is a member in training, remember?"

"Ugh! Now I don't know whether to expect him in a few hours or a few seconds!"

"Relax, it's not like he'll kill you…or Jinx."

"No! Just mangle us beyond repair!"

"He would never do that to you Wally," Dick put his hands on his hips and looked at the redhead, brows furrowed, "He's always been nice to you…well, as nice as Batman can be."

Wally sighed, jumping when he heard a yawn come from the doors to the room. "Good morning, Richard." Wally looked at the doors to see Starfire standing there in only an old t-shirt, probably one of Dick's.

Wally blushed, the bright red accentuating the freckles on his face, "Hey Star."

"Oh, friend Wally! I did not know you were visiting today."

"Uh, I didn't know I was visiting either until last night," Wally chuckled.

"Ugh, why do we always end up with unexpected company," Raven's gravelly voice had Wally jumping, zooming across the room in a matter of milliseconds.

"Jeez, Raven! You sure know how to give a guy a heart attack. You could probably give Batman a run for his money."

"No one beats me at my own game, Wallace," Wally tensed as he felt a large hand land on his shoulder. He glanced behind him to see the infamous Bat-glare. He could feel himself starting to sweat, his heart beating fast enough not to register on an EKG.

"Uh, h-hey Bats."

"Dick, what did you do this time?" the green shape shifter had joined the party, getting out his tofu bacon and keeping his distance from the very angry looking Dark Knight.

Dick laughed, "It wasn't me this time, I swear. Batman, let the guy have some breakfast first."

"No, we need to talk," Wally's stomach growled loudly and he could have sworn he saw Batman raise an eyebrow under the cowl, "Fine, but only because I know how his metabolism works."

The Titans just stared at the brooding man, his presence an even darker shadow in the kitchen than Raven. Cyborg and Beast Boy were even refraining from having their classic 'meat vs. tofu' battle.

"You hungry Batman?" Nightwing just calmly continued making waffles, "I promise they're better than Alfred's." Batman just grunted in response, shaking his head so subtly only Dick noticed. Dick shrugged, "Your loss." He put a plate of about twenty waffles in front of Wally, handing him the bottle of syrup and some fruit from the fridge.

"Can I have some coffee?" Wally started eating his waffles at a speed that disturbed the other four members of the Titans.

Dick chuckled, "I almost forgot you're a caffeine hound," he poured the speedster a large cup of coffee, handing him the sugar and cream to add as he saw fit.

"Caffeine, sugar, anything that keeps him loud and obnoxious," the Titans laughed as Batman's deep voice cut in.

"Hey!" Wally pointed his fork at Batman, "Y'know something, Bats? You really need to lighten up."

Batman smirked, grabbing the cup of coffee Nightwing handed him, "I'm not the soon to be teen father here."

Silverware clattered from hands around the room as they turned to stare at Wally, wide-eyed with shock, "I may be young, but I'm not a teen. And thanks for outing me, Bats."

Batman shrugged, "You still call yourself Kid Flash. I don't call that father material."

Wally looked down at his plate, poking at a bit of waffle with his fork, "I was gonna change it."

"It's not you being a father I'm concerned about. It's the child's other parentage that concerns me."

Wally stalked up to Batman, a glare darkening his usually bright and happy face, "Why do you all think Jinx is so evil? Sure she's done bad things before, but she's changed now!" The Titans all avoided Wally's gaze. They knew exactly what Jinx was capable of, who she worked with, who she was associated with. "She hasn't even been in the villain business for a long time now."

Batman crossed his arms, looking down at the redhead, unfazed by his sudden anger, "One year does not change a person. And she already has proven that she's capable of going right back to a criminal life."

"What? Now you're watching all our lives, not just your teammates?" Wally stood nose to nose with Batman; the Titans looked on in dismay at Wally's blatant display of disrespect for the older hero.

Batman narrowed his eyes, jaw tensing in anger, "I keep tabs on all heroes and villains alike to make sure the world isn't going to hell."

Wally huffed, "Yeah, I'm sure you keep real good tabs on Talia, Catwoman, the list goes on and on." Wally looked over towards Dick for support only to see that he and the other Titans had disappeared from the room.

Batman put his hand to his forehead, sighing exasperatedly, "Wally, I didn't come here to fight with you or scold you or even talk about how stupid it was for you to date some reformed criminal."

Wally threw his hands up in the air, "Then why did you come here, Bruce?"

Bruce sighed, "Barry may think getting married is your only option, but I don't. I came here to make sure this was what you really wanted. If it is, you're completely welcome to use the mansion, but if not," he put his hand on Wally's shoulder, "I'll help you figure out what to do."

Wally stared at him in shock for a moment before giving him a hug around the waist, "Thank you, Bruce," Bruce sat there shocked for a minute before patting the young man on the back awkwardly. Wally pulled away, smiling at him, "Sorry, didn't mean to get all emotional on the big bad Bat."

Batman sighed, "Should I be getting the Manor ready? Or some lawyers?"

Wally dropped his gaze, "I love Jinx, Bruce. You may not trust her, but I do. I plan on marrying her, whether it's this year or ten years from now."

"Fine then," Batman headed towards the door, turning back for a moment, "Tell Dick I said bye." He was gone before Wally could reply.

"Good ol' Bats," Wally smirked, going to tell Nightwing he was leaving before running to tell his other friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Wally speedily paced back and forth on top of the water just outside of the island of Themyscira. He pulled out his communicator, messaging Donna to bring him food with her since she was taking so long.

"By Hera, calm down, I'm here," Wally turned quickly to see Donna approaching with a basket of fruit in her hands, "And I was already bringing you something to eat, thank you very much."

She grabbed him around the waist and flew him to a small empty island off the coast. "Thanks for meeting me, Don; I know how busy you are."

Donna rolled her eyes, "Yes, so busy, hanging out on an island of all women, all the good troubles being handled by Diana. No one wants Troia, just Wonder Woman."

They touched down on the sand, Donna handing Wally the fruit, which he ate in a little under a minute. "So, I need a big favor from you."

She raised a dark eyebrow at him, "Yes?"

"I want you to be my best woman in my wedding," he gave her a pleading look.

Donna just furrowed her brow, "You're getting married? Has she hexed you? I can get it taken off by one of our sorceresses," Donna grabbed him by the shoulders, inspecting him as though she might see something just a little bit off.

Wally frowned, trying to pull away from the Amazon's grip, "She didn't hex me. I'm marrying her willingly…well, it's so sudden because she's sort of…pregnant."

Donna smacked the back of his head sharply, "What in Hades were you thinking, Wally?"

"OW! It just happened, ok? Just, please, I need your guys' support."

Donna sighed, "Fine, I will be in your wedding. I take it Dick is your best man?"

Wally smiled, "Yeah. Now I just have to tell Roy and Garth."

"Have fun with that. When you know any details, you know where to find me."

Wally nodded, waving as he ran off to find his other two closest friends.

* * *

Wally banged on the apartment door, impatient to get this whole thing done and over with. He went to knock again and almost hit Roy's forehead with his knuckles.

"Hey, Wally, what's up?"

"Is Garth here?"

"Yeah, he's just putting Lian down for her nap. Come on in." Wally rushed in and sat on the sofa, watching as the other redhead walked into the kitchen. "Want some food?"

The speedster grinned as his stomach growled, "Yes please!"

Roy handed him a plate of cookies and a cup of coffee, "Garth made those, so I'm not sure how good they are."

"Hey, I heard that!" Garth came out from the bedroom, glaring at Roy playfully, "What's going on, Wally?" He turned to the redhead who was busy stuffing cookies in his mouth.

Wally swallowed, licking the crumbs from his lips, "I was just wondering, how old is Lian now?"

Roy raised an eyebrow at him, "She's two, Wally. You were at her birthday party. What's this all about?"

"And does she have many friends?" Wally got up and leaned on the counter.

Garth shrugged, "Not really. We put her in daycare when we're busy, but she's kind of a loner, so…"

"Well, she's going to get a really awesome friend in about eight months time," Wally grinned at them. Silence filled the room and Wally cleared his throat in an attempt to alleviate some tension.

Garth and Roy looked at each other, brows furrowed, "What are you talking about, KF?"

The speedster chuckled nervously, "I'm going to be a dad! Hurray!" At their confused looks, Wally kept talking, "Jinx is pregnant and we're getting married and I want you two to be my groomsmen," the words came out in a rush and it took the two a few seconds to comprehend what was said.

Roy burst out laughing while Garth just stared at him incredulously, "You can't be serious."

"Hey! I'm totally serious! Why does everyone act like I won't be able to handle this?"

Roy stopped laughing, trying to catch his breath, "I'm sorry, it's just that, we always thought you would be the last of us to settle down, and that's including me so…well, it's just weird."

Wally shrugged, "Yeah, well, things happen. Come on you guys, will you be in my wedding? Lian can be the flower girl," he smiled at them, "just think of how cute she'll look in her little dress."

Roy looked at Garth, "She would look pretty adorable," Garth nodded, smirking, "Alright, we're in."

"Yes!" Wally jumped up, pumping his fist in the air, "I can't wait. Wedding will be at Wayne Manor. I'll be sure to let you guys know when we can get together for details." Wally was gone in a gust of wind, leaving only an empty plate and an empty coffee mug.

* * *

A few days later, Jinx stood outside the door to Titans East Tower, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"Yes?" she looked up into the dark purple eyes of Tempest (previously Aqualad), his perfectly trimmed eyebrow raised in surprise at seeing the sorceress.

"Um, I'm looking for Bumblebee. Is she here?"

The dark haired man turned back into the tower, "BEE! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!"

He disappeared into the tower and was replaced with an annoyed looking Bumblebee, "Jinx? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"I don't know, are you gonna try and steal my date to the dance again?" she put both hands on her hips, looking at Jinx, olive eyes glinting.

"Ha ha, very funny," Jinx rolled her eyes at her ex-classmate.

Bee sighed, stepping back from the doorway and gesturing towards the entry way, "Come on in." The winged heroine led Jinx up to their kitchen. "You want anything to eat or drink?"

Jinx's stomach rolled when she thought about food, "No thank you." She sat down at the kitchen table while Bumblebee poured herself a cup of coffee, grateful that it was only the two of them in the vicinity.

Bee sat across from her, taking a long, drawn out sip of coffee before speaking, "So, what brings a villain- I mean, ex-villainess, such as yourself here?"

Jinx sighed heavily, "Listen, Bee, I know you never forgave me after the Stone incident, but we were always great friends in school. Unless that was all a part of your ruse too, then I think I should be more upset than you," Jinx kept her eyes focused on the tabletop, fingers tapping with nerves, a habit she had picked up from Wally.

"No, I always thought you had good in you, Jinx. You were different from the rest of our classmates, smarter," Bumblebee put her hand on top of Jinx's, halting her moving fingers.

Jinx looked up into Bee's eyes, now softer, friendlier, "Really?" She got a small smile in response, "KF thought so too," she chuckled dryly, "And look where that got me."

Bumblebee snickered at her grimace, "Trouble in paradise?"

"That's why I'm here. Bee, I need you to be my maid of honor."

"Maid of honor? You're getting married? Then why are you so upset, girl?" She pursed her full lips and leaned back in the chair, eyebrow raised at the sorceress.

Jinx sighed, shoulders sagging with the weight of everything that had been going on, "We're getting married because I'm pregnant."

Bee gasped, "Are you serious?" Jinx nodded slowly, "Whoa!"

They heard Tempest chuckling by the fridge and turned to see him grabbing a water bottle, "So she finally tells someone huh?"

Jinx looked at him incredulously, "How did you know?"

"Wally came to me and Roy's place last night to tell us. We're two of his best friends, remember? We're being groomsmen and Lian is going to be the flower girl," he took a drink of his water, walking out of the kitchen, "I'm heading home, Karen, I'll see you later."

Bumblebee shook her head at his retreating back, "See you later, Garth," she turned back to Jinx's panicked eyes, "What's wrong now?"

Jinx looked at her, face stricken, "I only had you in mind for my side of the wedding party. I have no idea who else I'd ask. It's bad enough this is going to be some huge fancy thing at a fricken mansion!"

"Calm down, girl, you're going to give yourself an ulcer," she moved next to Jinx and put her hand on her arm in what she hoped was a soothing gesture, "Just ask Raven and Starfire, I'm sure they'd love to help, especially Starfire."

Jinx gave her a look that said she must be insane, "Raven can't stand me."

Karen shrugged, "So? All a bridesmaid has to do is stand up there in a fancy getup you picked out. It's the maid of honor who has all the responsibilities."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. If she says no, I guess I could ask Argent. Or Kole, she seems nice enough."

"See? No problem," Bee smiled at her, eyes glimmering with excitement, "This is going to be so fun! I can't wait to plan your bachelorette party!"

Jinx chuckled darkly, "Yeah, now the hardest part is just telling my super goody two-shoes fiancé that I want to invite my friends from the H.I.V.E. five to our wedding."

Bumblebee raised her eyebrows at the pink-haired girl, "That I can't help you with."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for everything, Karen."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

"Wally?"

"Yeah, Jinxie?" Wally looked up from the computer screen where he was researching baby stuff and wedding stuff simultaneously.

"How big is the wedding party?"

"Um, four on my side, then there's the flower girl."

"Uh, yeah, about that, I don't have four friends…friends that are on the good side of the law, or the right gender."

Wally shrugged, "Their gender doesn't matter. Donna's on my side."

Jinx threw her hands up in exasperation, "Well there goes one of my options. Why don't you just ask people? They'd be happier doing it for you."

"Hey, don't be like that! Karen said yes," he tried to give her a reassuring smile, but was met only with a glare.

"Yeah, one out of four covered, whoop dee fricken doo! And for all I know, more people are going to be joining your side!"

"It's only my close friends! Dick is the best man, Donna's the best woman, and Roy and Garth are groomsmen. Just ask them. If they say no, I'll sway them, okay?"

"Fine," Jinx stood up with a groan, "I'm going to go throw up now. All this stress is killer on the morning sickness."

"Uh huh," he turned back to his research, "Thanks for the update, babe."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Wally, what were you thinking for colors?" Bruce led Wally through the large mansion, showing him all the rooms that could potentially house the wedding.

"Well, I like red," Wally's grin faltered a little as he saw the raised brow above Bruce's bright blue eyes, "But, um, Jinx likes purple and black."

Bruce nodded, "Royal purple and gold would be good colors. Gold will match your complexion, and the purple should match hers. It's a little more difficult to find the right colors with someone with as ashen of a skin tone as she has. And the pink hair really doesn't help matters."

Wally furrowed his brow at the older hero, "Won't Jinx be wearing white?"

The billionaire shrugged, pausing at the door to the next huge room, "It depends. If white's a color that drowns her out, we have to think of something else. No bride wants her groom to shine more than her."

Before Wally could ask Bruce what he meant by that, he had opened the wooden doors into a large ballroom. Marble columns lined the room and large arched windows gave it an open feel. The wooden floors had a sun design on them and the cream colored walls with gold accents made it seem as though the room glowed. There was a door that led out to the gardens and on the other side of the room, stairs that led to the second floor.

"Wow! This is gorgeous!"

The raven-haired man smirked, "I thought you'd like it. You two can enter the room via the stairs for the reception and she can use the stairs for the ceremony." Wally nodded slowly, still staring around the room in awe. Bruce cleared his throat and the redhead finally looked at him, "Does Jinx have anyone to walk her down the aisle?"

The speedster bit his lip, "No, she doesn't."

Bruce just nodded, "How many guests will she have?"

"Um," Wally rubbed the back of his neck, scrunching up his face as he thought, "I'm not sure."

The billionaire's frown deepened as he looked down at the smaller man, "Well, find out, if we're going to have this wedding before she's far along in her pregnancy, we need to get going on it."

Wally sighed, shoulders sagging as he thought of everything that needed to be done, "This is more trouble than it's worth. Why do we have to get married? Roy didn't marry the woman he had a baby with."

The redhead jumped in shock as he heard the brooding man's laughter, "Roy also doesn't have someone like Barry in his life."

"Ugh!" The speedster covered his face with his hands, looking at Bruce through his fingers, "Would you make Dick get married?"

Bruce let out a sharp bark of laughter, "I couldn't even make him stay with me past the age of 16. What makes you think I could make him do anything?"

The redhead shrugged, "True," he glanced at his phone before turning to the door, "I should get going. I think you're right, this is the best room for the wedding, and the guests can have cocktails in that other room nearby while this is being set up for the reception."

Bruce nodded, "I'll make a note of it. See you soon for tuxedo shopping, Wally. Oh, and let Jinx know I got her an appointment at a local bridal shop I know. She can call for the details."

Wally grinned at him, "Thanks, Bruce! You're the best!"

Bruce smirked as the breeze gently brushed through his hair, letting him know that Wally had left. "Alfred."

"Yes, Master Bruce," the butler appeared from the shadows, a thing the whole Bat family seemed to be extremely skilled at.

"Please call all my favorite caterers and tell them I need samples for wedding food. The tuxedo and wedding dress appointments are on the same day, so it will be a perfect time for them to try food."

"Of course Master Bruce. Will there be anything else for you?"

The billionaire smiled at his lifelong friend, "No, I'm fine. Thank you, Alfred." He turned back to the ballroom, thinking about the young, redheaded hero who would soon be having his nuptials in this room. He couldn't imagine how Barry must be feeling. It seemed as though all their ex-sidekicks were too young to get married and have children, and yet, here they were. This was the second, well, technically third, of the original sidekicks was having a baby and most of them were obviously in very serious relationships. He sighed, heading back to his office. He just hoped that Dick was being more careful with Kori than Wally had been with Jinx.

##

"Jinx, he's willing to pay for everything," Wally looked at the sorceress with pleading blue eyes.

Jinx crossed her arms in an angry pout, "I just think it's weird. Why can't we just go to a courthouse and get it done fast?"

The redhead threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, "You were perfectly fine with it until I told you about the dress fitting!"

"And some huge ballroom covered in gold?"

"It's just in his house."

"That's another thing," Jinx pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, "You are planning on inviting every fricken superhero you've ever met, and some that you haven't even met, and I get nothing!"

Wally sighed, "All those heroes are my friends. I told you that you could invite your friends and you yelled at me saying they weren't your friends anymore because of me!"

Jinx's pink eyes stared at him, eyes shining with unshed tears, "Well they probably are never going to talk to me again because I abandoned them for you!" Jinx began sobbing.

Wally grimaced, running up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. When she didn't move to hex him, he wrapped his arms around her gingerly, "Hey, it's alright. Everything will be okay. The important thing is that we're there for each other. And I'm sure the guests will be just as happy for you as they are for me. I mean, these are some of the nicest, most selfless people in the universe."

Wally felt a dampness on his shirt as she leaned her head against his chest, "I'm sorry, Wally. I've been so emotional lately and all the wedding stress is just making things worse."

"Hey, shh, it's okay," Wally caressed her soft, pink hair, trying to sooth her, "I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun with the girls trying on fancy dresses. And I bet Bruce hired the best professionals to help you get the right dress."

Jinx sniffed, her crying slowing down to mere sniffles, "I do like fancy things."

"See! It'll be great, just you wait."


	5. Chapter 5

Jinx spun in front of the tall mirrors. The dress she wore had a heart shaped neckline and spaghetti straps, but the overlay, with lace prints of butterflies, flowers, and leaves, went up to the hollow of her neck and created bell sleeves. It created a stunningly elegant and retro look on her petite frame. Jinx grinned when she saw the way she looked in the mirror. It wasn't as flashy as she thought she might have gone for, but she felt like this was the dress, the one that was made for her.

She stepped out of the dressing room and out to the group that was waiting for her. Karen had come of course, and so had Wally's Aunt Iris. Though he had been adamant about her asking for her bridesmaids herself, Wally, being the sweetheart he was, had gone ahead and asked Raven, Starfire, and Argent to come along to the dress fitting. Bruce had sent Selina Kyle and Barbara Gordon along to make sure she chose just the right dress.

When Jinx stepped in front of the semicircle mirror to show everyone the dress, she heard a gasp from Iris, Starfire, and Karen. "Jinx, you look beautiful!" Jinx looked up at Iris with a smile.

"Oh, friend! You look most wonderful!"

"You look fabulous, girl!" Bee smirked at her.

The pink on Jinx's cheeks grew deeper as she blushed, "Really?"

Jinx was shocked when she heard Raven's monotone voice, "It's perfect for you." Even the purple haired heroine had a small smile on her lips as she looked at Jinx in the dress.

Iris walked up to Jinx, taking her hands in hers, "I am positive that this is the most beautiful dress we've seen today, and you're absolutely glowing in it. I'm sure Wally won't be able to take his eyes off you." Jinx smiled as the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Hold on, let me get a picture of this," Selina and Barbara got out their phones and snapped some photos from different angles of the dress after Iris sat back down, quickly texting them to Bruce's phone.

After both of them receiving a thumbs up from Bruce, Barbara looked up at the pink haired girl with a smile, "It's perfect. And Bruce says cost is no issue."

Iris raised an eyebrow at the other redhead, "That's very generous of him."

Babs shrugged, "Do you expect anything less from him? I mean, he's adopted how many children?"

Iris sighed, "True. Well, I guess now that we've found the bride's dress it's time to shop for bridesmaids' dresses." Raven groaned while Karen and Argent smirked and Starfire squealed excitedly. The shop attendant just grinned at the thought of the large commission she would be making today.

##

Wally fidgeted as the tailor measured his inseam. Dick was with Bruce helping to pick out the perfect bow tie and waistcoat for the groom's tuxedo, while Garth was laughing at Roy's furious blush, a giggling Lian in his lap, as the other tailor measured him for his own tux.

Donna laughed as the tailor sat back once more, rolling his eyes at the redhead's movement, "Wally, you're going to have to stay still if you want a tuxedo that fits properly."

Wally sighed exaggeratedly, "But it's so hard!"

"That's what she said!"

"Dammit, Dick!" Garth, Donna, and Roy snickered at their friend's joke while Wally attempted to stay still. Bruce approached him with a scowl on his face, holding a purple bow tie in one hand and a gold one in the other. He held each one up to Wally's face, blue eyes scrutinizing every detail.

"I think you're right, Dick. We should go with the gold." He walked back to where Dick was picking out the vest and they tried to find the one that matched the gold bow tie perfectly.

"I told you."

"That means the best man will wear a purple bow tie and vest and the groomsmen will wear the purple bow ties, no vests."

Dick narrowed his eyes at the purple ties, "Hmm…Are you sure this isn't eggplant?"

Bruce pursed his lips, giving him an annoyed look, "Don't be Steph."

Dick grinned, "Sorry."

"So what will the best woman be wearing?" Donna cut in on their banter.

"A simple black dress with either gold or purple accents, depending on if anymore women are added to Wally's side of the party and what color the Maid of Honor will be wearing. I personally think gold would flatter both you and Karen, but ultimately it's up to the bride and groom." Donna nodded at Bruce's straight forward answer while Wally rolled his eyes.

Wally looked down, muttering under his breath, "I don't think I've made a single decision yet."

Barry came running into the shop at a normal human pace, "Sorry I'm late! Did I miss anything?"

Wally grinned at his uncle, "Just the fact that I'll be wearing gold."

Barry sneered, "It's not a gaudy gold is it?"

Bruce glared at the blond, "No, it's very tasteful and subtle. See?" He held up the tie he was holding to show the older speedster exactly the color he meant. Barry nodded and sat down next to Donna, observing as the tailor pinned the pants Wally was wearing so they would fit him just right.

Wally cleared his throat nervously, "I, uh, I'm glad you're here, Uncle Barry, because I wanted to talk to you and Bruce about something."

Both older heroes looked up at the young redhead with raised eyebrows as he began nervously fidgeting again, stilling only when the tailor accidentally stabbed him with a pin. "What is it, Wally?" Barry gave him a questioning look while Bruce gave him a Dark Knight glare.

"Um…Jinx wanted to invite some of her old friends to the wedding, and I thought we could. I mean, it's not guaranteed that they'll come, so, what could it hurt?"

Barry frowned, "Are you talking about those…hooligans she used to hang around."

"Yes?" Wally bit his lip, unsure of what they would say. Barry's glare was unnerving him, and Bruce remained silent.

"Barry," Bruce had his hand on the blond's shoulder, "I don't see what it could hurt, there will be plenty of supervision there," He looked up at Wally, his mouth set in a hard line, "But they will not be allowed out of anyone's sight while they are in my house, agreed?"

Wally sighed in relief, "Agreed." Now he could give Bruce more than just an estimated number of guests.

Bruce's phone rang and he looked at the messages he had just received. He chuckled, "Well, it seems as though Jinx found her perfect dress."

"What? Lemme see!" Wally went to reach for the phone and Bruce held it away over his head.

"No. Wallace, you cannot see the bride in her dress before the wedding day." Wally pouted as everyone else crowded around Bruce, grinning when they saw the dress.

"It's beautiful!" Donna exclaimed. Wally glared at them all, attempting to grab the billionaire's phone by jumping, but Bruce held him back, an evil smirk on his face. They went back to what they had been doing, still oohing and ahing over the dress he hadn't been allowed to see, Garth taking Roy's place being fitted for his tux.

"Hey! How is Roy done already?"

Roy grinned at him, "It would be quicker if you just stayed still, Twinkle Toes."

Barry laughed as Wally fidgeted even more, grumbling about how hard it was for him. "Wally, it's a simple case of mind over matter. Just tell yourself to stay still." Wally sighed as Barry turned away from him, taking Roy's daughter from his arms and cooing at her. "I just can't get over this whole situation. What about you, Bruce?"

"The fact that all our children seem to be having children baffles me," Bruce sighed and looked pointedly at Dick.

"Hey, don't look at me! I don't plan on having kids for quite some time. Kori and I are extremely careful."

They turned sharply at Roy's sharp bark of laughter, "So was I. Then I got this bundle of joy," he made a funny face at the two-year-old and she squealed with joy.

"Hey! I was careful too!" Wally pouted indignantly as they all looked at him.

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Sure you were kid. That's why we're planning a wedding."

Donna snickered, "You guys all crack me up."

"Oh yes, no unexpected pregnancies for you," Garth rolled his eyes then looked towards Roy.

"What?" the archer crossed his arms over his chest, "You love her and you know it."

"Yes, I do love Lian, but it was sort of an unexpected surprise only six months into our relationship."

The tailor sat back from Wally with a relieved sigh, "You're done."

Wally jumped away from the tailor, grinning, "Finally! That felt like forever!"

Barry looked at Wally sternly, "Patience is a virtue, Wallace."

Wally shuddered exaggeratedly, "Ugh, I hate that name."

Dick chuckled at him, "Watch and learn how easy it is to get measured for a suit, Wally." Wally looked towards his best friend, now being measured, "Oh, not on me, I'm fidgety too. Garth on the other hand, has proper breeding." Dick nodded his head towards the Atlantean.

Garth rolled his eyes, "Oh please, I'm more than just a perfect gentleman you know." Contrary to his words, the ocean-dweller stood stock still, shoulders back and posture perfectly straight.

Roy nodded, green eyes wide with feigned innocence, "Yeah, I've corrupted him a lot you know."

Donna grinned, "Oh, I'm sure you have." Dick and Wally chuckled as Garth turned his stoic face on them.

"Come on guys! Can we not joke like that in front of our daughter?"

Roy laughed, "It's not like she knows the undertones of what we're saying, besides, Bruce and Barry are keeping her occupied." The five of them looked to where Bruce and Barry both seemed to be having a conversation with the young girl.

Bruce smiled gently as Lian reached up and touched his face, "Batman!"

He chuckled, "Your kid's too smart for her own good, Roy."

"Don't get any bright ideas Bruce, she's not some orphan you can mold."

"Tim and Stephanie weren't orphans either," Bruce smirked as he played peek-a-boo with the toddler.

Roy's eyes went wide before he turned away, arms crossed, grumbling something about how she was going to take after him and he had his own kid's future children to corrupt. Garth and Dick eventually stepped away from the tailors and Bruce went to discuss business with the shop manager. The five friends chatted excitedly about the wedding until Bruce came back.

"Alright, they said they could have all the tuxedos done in a week. Do you guys want lunch?" Barry and Wally's stomachs both grumbled loudly at the thought of food, making the rest of them laugh. "Ok, I'll take that as a yes. Then we can go find a dress for Donna." They all murmured in agreement and went to lunch.

##

Barbara handed the cashier Bruce Wayne's credit card as the girls talked animatedly about the dresses they had picked. The dresses were simple, a sleeveless style that cinched at the waist and flowed elegantly down to the floor. They had been able to pick out the colors after Bruce had sent someone over with swatches from the tuxedo shop. Karen's dress was gold while the other girls wore royal purple. Even Raven was happy about the choice in bridesmaids' dresses. The women at the shop promised to have the dresses sent to Wayne manor as soon as the alterations had been made.

Selina turned to the young heroes, a mischievous glint in her green eyes, "So, Brucey-boy just texted me asking if we wanted to meet the boys for lunch somewhere…"

Kori grinned, barely containing her squeal of joy, "That would be most delightful! Richard informed me that friends Garth and Roy have their adorable little girl with them!"

Raven shrugged, "I don't see why not."

Argent put a hand on Jinx's shoulder, "Will you be ok to eat, mate?"

Jinx smiled, "Actually, this is the first time I've felt hungry in a long time."

Babs approached the group, a smirk on her face, "Great, let's get going then."


	6. Chapter 6

As the waitress put some tables together to accommodate the party of 14, Wally went over to Jinx with a small smile on his face, "So, I heard you chose a dress."

Jinx smiled up at him, lacing her fingers in between his, "Yeah, it's beautiful."

"So everyone keeps saying," Wally smiled at her, a soft look in his eyes, "But nothing could ever be as beautiful as you."

Jinx playfully smacked him on the chest, "You're such a sap." Their quiet conversation was interrupted by Kori's squeal when she saw Lian. They all sat down at the table, Kori taking Lian from Roy's arms and sitting between him and Dick.

"Oh, Roy, I always forget how much she looks like a perfect mixture of you and Garth." The Atlantean grinned at the idea that the little girl looked like him. He had always liked the fact that Starfire never brought up Cheshire. "She is sure to make a beautiful woman."

Dick chuckled, putting his arm around Kori's shoulders, "Yeah, you're going to have to beat off the boys with sticks."

"I wonder if you two will have a boy or a girl," Iris looked at Wally and Jinx, a smile on her face.

The younger speedster at the table grinned, "Well, whatever it is, they'll be the cutest kid out there."

Dick nudged Wally with his elbow, "No way, Twinkle toes! My baby will be the cutest, hands down."

Roy looked incredulously at the two, "Uh, excuse me," He grabbed Lian from Star, "We have proof that my good genetics carry on. I've seen two beautiful people make one ugly one, I bet that's gonna happen to you, Dickie bird."

"No way!"

Bruce sighed as the boys argued about who would have the cutest kid, "Look at what you started, Iris." Iris just shrugged, a small smirk on her face. "Dick, you are not having kids anytime soon!"

"Oh, jeez Bruce, I know better than that, we're still young." Kori's eyes went wide and she hid her face behind her menu. Raven sank lower in her chair, burying her nose in the menu and giving Starfire a sidelong glance with wide, purple eyes.

Jinx raised her eyebrow, looking at the two Titan girls, "Are you two alright?"

Starfire's bright, green eyes looked up at the sorceress, "Of course, friend Jinx! What could be wrong?" Her voice was too loud and she laughed almost guiltily, a too bright smile on her face before she hid behind her menu again. Jinx just shrugged. The Tameranian princess was sometimes unexplainable, so there was no since in worrying.

Barbara smirked as she watched the boys argue, "I have to point out what an adorable kid Dick was guys. I mean, look at this," She pulled a picture of Dick and Bruce out of her wallet from when he was about eight.

"Oh my god. Where did you find that picture, Babs?" Dick shook his head with a smile as he looked at the old photo.

"Alfred gives me a copy of all the family portraits. He always says it's so I never forget my second family."

Iris smiled, "That's so sweet! Here's Wally as a baby," she pulled out her wallet, showing some pictures of Wally as not only a baby, but a toddler, and a young child too. There were collective 'awes' around the table as they looked at the smiling, bubbly child that was Wally.

When there was no reaction from Kori, Dick looked at her with a furrowed brow, "Are you sure you're okay, Kori?"

Starfire looked at him, "Everything is glorious, Richard!" She laughed awkwardly, before standing up abruptly and dragging Raven to the bathrooms.

Garth looked at Dick, one manicured eyebrow rising, "That…was weird."

Roy shrugged, "That's Kori for you."

Selina looked towards Dick, an incredulous look in her eyes, "You have some strange taste in women, Dick. First miss know-it-all, now this weirdo."

"Hey!" Barbara glared at the thief, "I am not a know-it-all! And Kori may be acting strange, but she's a really sweet girl."

Dick smiled at Babs, "Thank you Barbara."

Barbara nodded to him, "No problem." She turned to Wally and Jinx, "So, I was thinking, I sort of have these hobbies…I like to sew and knit, and I was wondering if you guys would like me to make you some baby clothes and blankets?"

Wally grinned at the other redhead, "That would be so awesome, Babs! Do they let you know how amazing you are enough?"

Barbara blushed a little, "It could always be mentioned more."

Karen looked in the direction of the bathroom, a little concerned, "Should I go see what's keeping them?"

Argent shrugged at her, "Probably. I'll go with you." The two girls stood up and walked to the bathroom to find out what was wrong while the rest of them continued their conversations and waited for the waitress to come by.

"I hope you're preparing yourself for this wedding, Wally," Barry sipped his water, blue eyes looking at his nephew, "Are you two planning on writing your own vows?"

Wally furrowed his brow as Donna and Barbara glanced at each other quickly before getting up and following the other girls to the bathroom. "Um…We were thinking about it…" He narrowed his eyes as Jinx left too.

Bruce glared as both Iris and Selina walked to the bathroom, "There's something going on here." He was using his Batman voice and it made Dick roll his eyes.

"I'm sure it's just girl stuff."

Roy chuckled, "Yeah, you know how girls are, they have to go to the bathroom in groups."

Garth shrugged, "Maybe one of them began their cycle?"

Barry sighed, "That's just like Iris, getting concerned about everyone else's business."

"Well, she is a journalist," Bruce shrugged at the blond.

"Shh, guys, here they come!" The guys pretended to be in the middle of a conversation as the girls all came back.

"…and that's how I took over that company!" The guys all nodded while the girls sat down.

Lian laughed as she saw Donna, "Don!" Donna grinned and grabbed the toddler from Roy's arms before sitting next to Garth.

Garth looked at her, "Is everything ok?"

Donna turned to him sharply, "Yeah, fine, why?"

Wally looked around the table at the odd looks on all the women's faces. "I'm not sure I want to know," he muttered under his breath as the waitress finally came around for their orders. The table was silent minus Lian's babbling as she scribbled on a piece of paper Garth had provided for her.

Barry cleared his throat, shattering the quiet, "So, Wally, I was thinking, you're going to need a job if you're going to support a baby."

Wally sighed, "Yeah, I know. I've been looking for something…"

"Well, I was talking to the guys at the CCPD and one of the mechanics retired recently. I know how good you are with that type of stuff and everyone there knows you, so I put in a good word with the lead mechanic. He's looking forward to seeing what you can do."

Wally grinned, "Really? That would be awesome!"

Barry chuckled, "I'm glad you like that idea."

They fell back into silence, the girls looking around with shifty eyes. Donna coughed, drawing everyone's attention, "So, after I pick out my dress, all of us girls are planning on heading to Themyscira for the rest of the evening. No boys allowed!"

Roy rolled his eyes, "Um, yeah! It's Themyscira, no man is allowed to set foot there."

Dick rolled his eyes, "Us guys will just go to Wayne manor to hang."

"What?" Bruce's deep blue eyes narrowed at his adopted son.

"Yeah, I'll invite a few of the other guys and it'll be a great time."

Wally and Jinx looked at each other confused, "Um, are these our bachelor/bachelorette parties or something?"

Dick, Roy, and Garth looked at each other, "Sure, why not."

Karen shrugged at Jinx, "What could be more fun than a party on Paradise Island?"

Donna giggled, "Nothing."

Jinx sighed as their food arrived, muttering under her breath so only Wally could hear, "Men."

Wally choked on his food, quickly grabbing his drink. He leaned down to Jinx's ear after he caught his breath, "Uh, I think that's what got us into this situation."

Jinx grinned wolfishly at him, "I know." Wally blushed a deep red and went back to his food.

"Well, I'll need to find someone to watch Lian if we're going to party it up," Roy looked at the older adults at the table. Iris grinned and went to reach for the toddler only to have a broad set of shoulders block her view as Bruce picked her up off Donna's lap.

The young girl only protested mildly at being taken away from her meal, "Fishsticks!" Garth sighed, grumbling about his daughter's choice in food and passing it across to the billionaire. "Mr. Fishy!"

Garth sighed, "Lian, I'm your father."

"Fishy daddy!" The whole table burst out laughing at Garth's annoyed expression.

"You teach her bad habits," Garth grumbled to Roy. Roy snickered, putting his arm around the Atlantean's shoulders.

"It's not like I give her beer or something."

"You said something similar when you were letting her play with your arrows."

Roy waved his hand dismissively, "They were only the harmless arrows." Garth just rolled his eyes at the redhead.

Jinx leaned into Wally as he hugged her, "Are you looking forward to the family life?"

Jinx shrugged, a small smile on her face, "I'm kind of getting used to it, yeah. It helps that I have such a supportive guy by my side."

"I could never be anything else with a great girl like you."

##

After Donna had gotten a dress, Raven opened a portal to take all the girls in the wedding party to Themyscira. "I'll see you tomorrow babe," Wally pressed a kiss to Jinx's lips, blushing as everyone oohed them. Jinx waved to him as she stepped into the portal and Raven whisked them away.

Dick grinned and threw his arm over Wally's shoulder, "You guys all ready to party?"

Roy whooped and threw his fist in the air, "Hell yeah!"

Bruce rolled his eyes as he said his goodbyes to Iris and Barry, holding onto Lian. Alfred pulled up the town car just in time to take them to the manor.


End file.
